The Right Name
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: Archer visits the Enterprise-1701 on the day of her launch and gives a familiar bit of advice to a certain Vulcan. TOS/ENT crossover. Oneshot.


Okay, so this is my very first story set exclusively in the _Star Trek_ universe. Specifically, as you can tell by the crossover emblem, this is an _Original Series/Enterprise_ crossover. Dunno if it actually counts as a crossover, but that's how I've classified it.

I'll cut the chatter, get the standard stuff out of the way, and let you read it.

**Summary**: Archer visits the _Enterprise-1701_ on the day of her launch and gives a familiar bit of advice to a certain Vulcan. _TOS/ENT_ crossover

**Notes**: Set in the Classic Series, with Robert April, portrayed once by Gene Rodenberry, as the very first captain of the _Enterprise-1701_, but doesn't appear. No bearing whatsoever on the _Star_ _Trek_ 2009 movie.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor have I ever, owned the _Star Trek_ universe or any of its components. Such a shame I don't have a starship to fling around the sun and take me back to 1966.

**Dedications**: This oneshot is dedicated to _**elcap22**_ at Youtube, who made the following comment on a _Star_ _Trek_ trailer video. If you're reading this, _**elcap22**_, you sort of got your wish. Rumor has it, there is a scene in the new movie involving Scotty, an incident with the transporter, and "Admiral Archer's dog." Do with that what you wish, anyone, and send me the link.

"I think it would be awesome if Scott Bakula appears as Jonathan Archer and there's a scene with Spock taking Archer on a tour around the _Enterprise_ and Archer says to Spock 'you remind me of another Vulcan I once knew' – (referring to T'Pol from _Enterprise_). Archer says 'it's a new ship but she's got the right name' like Dr McCoy with Data in 'Encounter at Farpoint.'"

And to the _Starship Enterprise NX-01_. T-142 years until your launch. And a little less than 54 years until First Contact.

* * *

He squinted against the brightness of the new ship. He shook his head, wondering who had decided to make the walls in bright, colorful hues.

"Certainly…cheery enough," he said.

The Vulcan accompanying him raised an eyebrow. "Indeed," he said, his voice betraying no emotion. Well, _duh_. Oh, boy, he was getting senile.

"I remember my ship. The first _Starship_ _Enterprise_, you know."

"Yes. You captained the _NX-01 Enterprise_, launched on April 20, 2151, under your command, until her decommission in 2161, following the signing of the Federation Charter. The ship's decommission was due to–"

He waved his hand, abruptly shutting the Vulcan up. "You don't need to give me the historical repertoire, Lieutenant Commander. I was there."

Had this been any other crewmember besides the one Vulcan on board, their cheeks would have turned pink and an apology would have been muttered. As it was, Lt. Cmdr. Spock simply gazed at him with an impassive expression. He shook his head. How was it that he had been the one stuck with the Vulcan? Hoshi had been lucky enough to travel with Captain April. T'Pol was busy on Vulcan, her ambassadorial duties to Andor taking up much of her time. The rest of the _Enterprise_ crew had died some years ago, most to natural causes, some fulfilling their duties.

He groaned as he grabbed the wall for support. He chuckled.

"When you get as old as I, you'll wish you were younger."

"On the contrary, Mr. President, when I am your age, I will be considered middle-age."

He squinted at him. "Right. First of all, it's Admiral, okay? Second, allow me to rephrase. When you get the _equivalent_ of my age, you'll appreciate your youth."

He shuffled along, making his way to the bridge. He was determined to see this through, ignoring his protesting body.

"You know, you remind me of another Vulcan I know. She was so against humans when she first met us. Now she gets along really well with us. That's gotta be something, eh?"

The Vulcan said nothing as they approached the turbolift; it opened automatically with a soft _whoosh_.

"Huh. Certainly a step up," he muttered, grabbing one of the handles inside the lift. Spock followed him in. "Bridge."

The computer beeped its affirmative and the 'lift smoothly and quickly took him to the bridge.

As he stepped out on the active bridge, Hoshi stood up from the comm. area. She herself was getting on in years, her hair pure white, her face full of wrinkles, but still filled with childish joy at the new technology.

"Admiral on the bridge!" she said, her voice crackly with age.

"Stand down," he said. All those present relaxed and went back about their duties. He hobbled over to the comm. station.

"Look at this," she gushed, running one mottled hand over the universal translator. "All those years spent gathering languages, putting together syntaxes the old-fashioned way and this little device does it in a snap."

"Yeah, it's really great." Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at the Captain's chair. It was empty at the moment. Silently, he made his way over to the chair and slid into it.

It was comfier than he remembered. They had finally installed some good cushions on the seats, unlike the make-do chairs from his days.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually, he got to his feet, his Vulcan shadow still following him.

"Time to go," he murmured. He looked around the bridge one last time. "She'll do well with Captain April. It's a new ship but she's got the right name." He faced the Vulcan. "You just remember one thing, all right?"

Spock cocked his head. "Sir?"

"You treat her like a lady, and she'll always bring you home."

"Illogical, sir. Ships have no gender, nor any other mechanical construct."

He chuckled. "Give it a few years, son, give it a few years."

And, clapping the puzzled Vulcan on the back, he left the bridge.

The next night, as the _USS Enterprise, NCC-1701_, left the solar system for her first mission, going boldly where no man had gone before, former President of the United Federation of Planets, Admiral Jonathan Archer to his Starfleet comrades, and just Jon to his friends, died, his soul at peace, confident that the next generation would be even better than the last.

* * *

And that's a wrap, folks.

I have tried to stick to the canon facts as much as possible. Some parts here are in dispute, such as Archer dying the day after the _Enterprise-1701_ was launched or Robert April being the first captain of the _Enterprise-1701_ and not Chris Pike. Some are solid, such as Archer going on to become the President of the UFP from 2184-2192 and, Spock serving on the _Enterprise-1701_.

Please review! And live long and prosper!

–Moony's Metamorphmagus–


End file.
